


A Lady and Then Some

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Desiree and Maggie’s relationship is one hot, heavy mess.





	A Lady and Then Some

Desiree gets down on her knees below the foot of the bed at the motel room and places both hands on top of Maggie’s bare kneecaps to spread her legs open and leave a trail of small kisses along the inside of her thighs. 

Maggie closes her eyes from above the mattress and bites her bottom lip. She feels at peace with Desiree’s touch, her voice, and the heavy bottle fragrance of her perfume. At first, she couldn’t stand the triple-breasted woman, because her first impression of her was a rude, sassy-mouth bitch. That went the same for Desiree Dupree, who didn’t care so much for teenybopper white beauties, because they all seemed to be the same in her mind, which was—dull, dumb, and difficult. The pair were completely opposites of each other that could easily butt heads if one rubbed the other the wrong way, but then seconds later cool down and rekindle the chemistry.

Desiree wets her fingers with her saliva before calmly reaching over to stretch parts of Maggie’s underwear and rub her in circles. “Who’s my girl?” the pretty black-skinned freak purrs. “Who’s my fussy, wet, little baby doll?”

“I am, D-Desiree,” Maggie stammers out. She opens her eyes to look down to watch. Desiree rubs faster and then stretches out thin layers of pink skin to overlap it with her dark brown mouth. The suckling noises begin.

The cheesecloth curtains flutter from the window on the side wall of the room with sunlight spilling everywhere and everything outside. Maggie sees a family of four get out of a blue car parked alongside the motel with a mother, a father, and two small boys. They are heading towards the main office to check in. Maggie stares hard at the backs of them, wishing for one of them to turn around and witness her own heavy, heated moment with Desiree Dupree.


End file.
